fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 12
The Way the Bodies Drop Is the twelfth episode of Council of Creators and it is written by SuperNerd295. Plot The creators fell silent. Their one chance to destroy Caedes was at hand, and then he was returned. No portal was opened up, meaning the kid was still out there. "I just wanna go home." Indominus said. "Hot." Nerd replied. "Why do you still even say that?" a guy on the streets said. "It's really annoying." Nerd turned to him and said "Your annoying." The two got into a long fight and had to be separated by other citizens. The other creators where filming the event and live streaming it to Facebook under the title "Armor clad samurai fights guy in sweatpants.". It got thousands of views and likes. All the creators but Indominus where disappointed and angry. Indominus just wanted to re watch Kaiju Girls (For reasons everyone was afraid to ask), while everyone else was in the training field practicing what ever new or old moves they can use. The dummies where built with special AI and functionality by Super and Flur before his turn from the group. Super was using the Blood Slash and then attacking at close range, Scoobs was also switching from his beam to close range combat, Koopa was just shooting random ass projectiles from previous opponents, Mosu was shooting his wing lightning, BRK Was Taro beating the shit out of his dummy because he's a bad ass,Cdr was playing around with the dummy who kept slashing at him with a variety of weapons like a maniac, and Wolfzilla was using a mixture of plasma balls, close range, and phasing. Like stated earlier, Indominus was just watching KaijuGirls. No one knows why but at least he was honest when everyone came in to the room."OH MY LO.... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING????????? Cdr said disgusted. "WHY IS GODZILLA A GIRL?????" Super said in total disarray "OH GOD!!!" Everyone said in unison as they turned away from a waifu scene. Indominus shoved more popcorn in his mouth. "It's kaiju girls." "Pizza, Soda, Water, and snacks in my room." Cdr said. "Who wants to marathon movies?" The group kept their eyes closed as they agreed and struggled getting to the stairs. Indominus paused his show just to record it and post it to YouTube. It's pretty much what you would expect, a bunch of people with their eyes closed trying to get up the stairs at the same time. True comedy gold. "This way." The boy said running into an alley way. "Kid, this is my.... Oh it's YOU" said Dave the Fandom User pulling out a knife. "Don't scream, it makes things difficult." "You think you can just..." the kid said as he fell onto the ground. Another User came out of the other side of the alley holding a tranquilizer gun. "And now if he escapes and files a report to the police or the Creators, they can do a drug test and find Marijuana and a range of other drugs in his system." "I don't think the Creators do drug tests." "Well all we need to do now is steal the kids necklace and throw him in a cell and then execute him." The Fandom User attempted to take the necklace off but it wouldn't budge. He tried again. Nothing. Again. The necklace flung upwards towards the sky and dropped back down onto the kids neck. "What the actual hell?" The Fandom users just brought him back to base anyways. They threw him in a cell and figured he wouldn't be escaping anytime soon. They tried to take the necklace off again and this time it worked and they put it in a safe place. They walked into the room with the other users, including the boss. "We got the kid." one of them said. "Now I want to know when we get to kill the guy." The other Fandom User said. "Not yet. I want him alive so we can get information on him." The boss said angered. "You'll have to wait." "Can we watch Godzilla Mothra King Ghidorah All Out Monsters Attack?" Super said as everyone was debating the 3rd movie to watch. Indominus came up the stairs. "GUYS THERES A MONSTER IN THE CITY!!!" Hr screamed. "Maybe later Nerd." Cdr said putting the movie back on the shelf. "Suit up" Cdr and Nerd said in unison. Scoobs woke up. "What now?" "Stop there you... oh shit it's Lacrimaniac." Nerd said seeing his own creation. "You mean the chibi garlic Slenderman?" Cdr said. "Shut up." Nerd said. "I mean he has a point." A Fandom User said walking out of an alley way. "Oh sorry I need to go, bye!" the User said running. The Creators changed sizes and met face to face with the monster. Nerd shot at it but it absorbed the bullets in it's tear tentacles and threw them all back out at the creators. Cdr turned into Gamera and blocked them with his shell. "You guys okay?" He said turning to look at everyone who had taken cover. "Yeah we are okay, thanks." Nerd said, who was just lying on the ground. He got up and him and Cdr decided to double team Lacrimaniac. Cdr and Nerd began to charge up their ranged attacks. Everyone else knew what they where doing and decided not to interrupt. "okay.... so in 5 seconds..." Nerd said charging up his Blood Slash at an immense power while Cdr charged up a powerful Plasma Ball in his mouth. Just then Lacrimaniac shot his tear tentacles through Cdr's mouth, stopping the ball and causing it to explode in his mouth. Cdr fell to the ground in pain and Super charged at Koopa about to slash and give him energy, but Lacrimaniac ripped Nerds sword out of his hands. Nerd fell and was then grabbed by the neck and chocked. He was yanked backwards and lost his breath. He couldn't breath. "If any single one of you moves any step closer to me I'll snap his neck." Lacrimaniac said. "You wouldn't dare!" Scoobs said. Lacrimaniac tilted his head more. "Yeah, Scoobs is right! This is just some joke your using to get us to cry!" Koopa said. The monster tilted Nerd's head further. "Keep talking if you want him to die." the tear monster said pushing Nerds neck to it's limits. "G..u...ys..... " Nerd said unable to intake any oxygen. "d..d...o ....wa....wha....t....h..e...sa...y..y...s...." The creators started to tear up at the thought of losing their friend. A long while passed and it seemed the tear monster wasn't joking around. Nerd had regained some air. "Please don't move." He said. The boy woke up. He looked around. "Where am I?" he said. "Your in a jail cell." The Fandom User said coming out from behind him. "As if that needed to be explained." The boy said trying to stand up. He was met with a powerful electric shock. He began to breath heavily. "Don't stand up, it will only hurt more." The Fandom User said switching the levers on the wall up by 5 clicks. "That shock might kill you." The User Said walking out of the room. "So how does this thing even work?" The boss said confused. "Our studies show you have to tell the monster to go out." The User said to his boss. "I know that, it's just that he won't." The boss said angered. "Sir, in recent studies we found out that the wielder is chosen." Another Fandom User said while sitting on the couch with his phone. "How'd you find that out? Some weird ancient book?" The boss said still trying to get Caedes out of the Necklace. "No, I jacked into the Universe 0 Google, found this place called Fan Made Kaiju Wiki, and read the article about Caedes." The user said now posting a tweet talking about his recent discovery. "That sounds ironically simple but convoluted at the same time. " The boss said now stopping. "So how do I get this thing to choose me?" "You have to commit a mass genocide and or homicide and the previous owner must be dead." "Great." The boss said responding to the news. "So how ar..." The necklace spat out Caedes and he roared in anger. The building began to collapse and The Fandom Users escaped just in the nick of time. Lacrimaiac dropped SuperNerd and turned to the collapsed building. Caedes was larger, and the ground around him was beginning to spark. A large purple light lit up the area around the building. From the light, in the center of it, the light that pierced the heavens itself, was the boy. TO BE CONTINUED... Cast SuperNerd Cdrzillafanon Koopa MosuFan2004 Scoobydooman90001 BRK Indominus Rex 2016 Wolfzilla Caedes "The Boy" Anonymous Fandom Users Dave the Fandom User Fandom Boss Lacrimaniac Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Council of Creators Season 1 Category:Caedes Arc